1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable, and particularly to a cable having a strain relief.
2. Description of Prior Arts
As we all know, a strain relief is required on a consumer electronic manufacture with a cable. For attracting more consumers, the outward aspect is very important. Accordingly, as a part of the consumer electronic manufacture, the outward aspect is also important to the strain relief. So, a low-intensity material, such as smokeless no halogen, is always used as the material of the strain relief. However, the low-intensity material cause the retention of the strain relief down is a manifest problem we need to face.
Obviously, it is desirable to have a cable with an improved strain relief.